


the Fat Place

by dmarsh14



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: Janet takes Tahani and Eleanor to the Void for some privacy and they bond over food.





	the Fat Place

Eleanor hesitated outside the house Tahani shared with Jianyu, her “soulmate.” She finally knocked, and walked in. 

Tahani was sprawled on a couch, sobbing. “Oh!” she said, “hello, Eleanor,” Tahani said, trying to cover it up.

Nervous now, Eleanor replied, “hi,” and walked closer to the other woman.

Tahani scrambled up and began randomly picking up strewn trash. “Sorry, I was just cleaning up.”

Eleanor asked, “you okay? Do you want to... talk about it?”

“Desperately,” Tahani answered. “It's Jianyu. I just can't seem to connect with him. I know that he took a vow of silence, but he won't even talk to me, his soul mate! And I adore talking.”

Eleanor sat down across from Tahani, who looked awkwardly around, mostly anywhere but at her. “I know. You do,” Eleanor said.

Tahani looked up earnestly at Eleanor. “Eleanor, you don't know what it's like to be in paradise and feel like there's something just not quite right.”

Wincing a bit, Eleanor answered. “Well... I may not know exactly what you're feeling, but I do understand. And you deserve to be happy, because... you are an impressive, thoughtful, and special person.” She got up and crossed to sit right next to Tahani. “ Not to mention... you have a rockin' bod.”

Tahani chuckled at that. Eleanor continued, “I mean, Jianyu may be mute, but he’s not blind. You two belong here. And you belong together.”

Tahani looked right into Eleanor’s eyes for a moment, then said quietly, “I’m not so sure about that.”

“What?” Eleanor burst out. “Of course you belong here! You’re like excessively, annoyingly, terrifyingly good!”

Smiling a bit, Tahani shook her head. “No, I’m not sure Jianyu and I belong together.”

Eleanor stopped cold. “Well, that’s...surprising. Do you have...I don’t know, another, I guess, candidate in mind?”

Looking away, Tahani shrugged. Eleanor caught a sly look coming her way. “Rockin’ bod,” she muttered to herself. Louder, she added, “I think we need to talk.”

Tahani looked nervously around the room, at the doors and windows. “I...don’t know. I shouldn’t--. How could we--?”

Some out-of-the-box thinking, a bit of comfort with bending rules, and Eleanor called,”Hey, Janet!”

Immediately, Janet appeared. “How can I help you?”

“Hey, busty Alexa. Tahani and I need to be somewhere we won’t be seen, heard, or found, until we say otherwise.”  
“Well, that’s an unusual request.”

“Yeah, I get that. Sorry.” Waiting what she hoped was long enough to not seem pushy, Eleanor asked again, “well, can you take us somewhere?”

“The only locations I have access to are this Neighborhood and my Void.”

“Your Void?” Tahani asked.

“Where I exist until I’m asked to come here to help.”

“Take us there, then,” Eleanor wheedled with Janet.

“Oh, I don’t think I should do that.”

“Oh, come on!” Eleanor nearly shouted. A quick breath to calm down, and, “why not? It won’t be for long, anyway. Come on, please?”

“Well...” Janet paused for what seemed like a long time. “Okay. Take my hands,” she said, reaching out.

Tahani took one of Janet’s hands, and Eleanor the other. Almost unconsciously, they grabbed each other’s free hand as they did.

 

The next moment, they were surrounded by white. Not bright light, not walls and floor colored white. Just--white. Everywhere. The only things they could see were themselves, and Janet of course.

“What is this place?” Tahani asked.

“A boundless, barren nothingness, where I am until one of you call me for assistance,” Janet answered calmly.

“Can you leave us alone for a little bit?” asked Eleanor.

“No,” Janet answered. “If you stay here, I must stay with you to keep you existent.”

“The whole point of this was to get privacy,” groused Eleanor back.

Janet put up her hand, one finger raised. “Remember, Eleanor, no one can retrieve what any user does with me. Not even Michael.”

“Yeah, but we don’t want anybody to hear, not even--You know what, never mind. Just don’t pay attention to us or anything.”

“Okay,” said Janet, turning her back to the two women.

Eleanor turned to face Tahani squarely. Tahani was already watching her. “So,” Eleanor began, “now what?”

Tahani nearly blushed. “I’m not really sure. You got us here, for privacy, you said. What did you have in mind?”  
Flustered, Eleanor shrugged carelessly. “I hardly ever have a plan. You just seemed to want privacy for our ‘talk.’ We have privacy. So, what now?”

Looking all around nervously, anywhere but at her companion, Tahani obviously was casting about for something to ease the awkwardness.

“Hey, Janet!” she called finally. Janet turned back to face her.

“Yes, Tahani? How can I help you?”

“Can you make something for us to eat?”

“Of course. What do you want?”

Tahani glanced over at Eleanor, who was surprised at the turn of Tahani’s focus. “You want a snack? Now?” she cried, incredulous,

Tahani shrugged. “I’ve found that eating together can smooth over social embarrassment.”  
Eleanor snorted. “Who’s embarrassed? I’m not embarrassed. You’re embarrassed,” she said, unconvincingly.

Tahani just raised one elegant eyebrow. “You’re not?”

Both women laughed, doing a lot to break the tension.

Janet still waited patiently. Tahani turned back to her. “May I have some French desserts?”

Janet replied, “Yes. Do you have any specific requests?”

Tahani shook her head. “No, not really. There was a little patisserie not far from the Sorbonne that had delightful pastries. Anything like those.”

“Odette Paris!” Janet piped in. “I can recreate any or all of its menu at the time you went there.” With a wave of her hand, literally tons of french pastries appeared surrounding them. “Will this be enough?”

Tahani just gaped at the square meters of confection surrounding her and stretching into the distance, out of sight. “Um,” she stammered. “Yes. This is...oh my. This will be...fine. Thank you, Janet.” Already she recognized several of her special favorites from her French school days.

“You’re very welcome, Tahani.” Janet turned to Eleanor. “What would you like, Eleanor?”

Eleanor was still stunned at the sheer volume of pastries Janet had made with no effort at all. Tahani smiled a bit and answered for her. “I think she’ll have some shrimp dishes.”

That jolted Eleanor back. “What? Why shrimp?” she asked, nervously.

With a gentle, almost loving smile, Tahani said, “you really like shrimp, don’t you?”

Eleanor cringed. “You know about that?”

Still gentle, Tahani answered, “I was the hostess of that party. Of course I noticed your preferences.”

Janet prompted Eleanor, “do you have special preferences for the shrimp?”

Turning toward the safer Janet, Eleanor stammered a bit. “No, not really. Scampi, cocktail, fried rice, lo mein, anything.”

Another wave of Janet’s hand, and shrimp dishes of every imaginable style and form appeared, and a few that Eleanor had no idea what they were; and just as many as Tahani’s pastries.

“Why the fork do you make so much food?” Eleanor cried. “There’s no way in hell we could eat all this! We just wanted something to distract our attention while we talk!”

“The Void is limitless and anyway, this isn’t really ‘food’ as you remember it. Eat what you want and leave the rest. It won’t go bad, it won’t be wasted, since it’s not technically real.”

“Huh,” Eleanor said, an idea bubbling up in her mind. “But it will satisfy us? It acts like real food, even if it isn’t?”

“To you, it will act in every way like the normal food you remember,” Janet answered.

A naughty grin found its way to Eleanor’s face, and she turned to face Tahani, who was looking back at her, confused. “What?” Tahani asked, worried.

Eleanor composed her expression quickly. “Nothing. Just a thing I’ve...heard of, that maybe can help us bond a little bit.”

“Bond? We both have soulmates already.”

“Look. I want to try and be friends.” Maybe more? Eleanor thought to herself. To Tahani, she added, “Somehow, we’ve never gotten along well. This might help.”  
Intrigued, Tahani shrugged. “It could, I suppose. What do you have in mind?”

Now Eleanor shrugged, careful to keep her expression calm. “Just that we eat together. You said it; eating together can smooth over awkwardness.” And eventually more than eating together, Eleanor thought to herself. Play it cool for now though.

Looking around her at some of her most favorite sweets from her younger days, Tahani sat quickly and reached for a cream puff. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Grinning again, Eleanor sank down to the...whatever they were on, and grabbed a whole bowl of shrimp cocktail, the fantails surrounding the center dipping sauce, and dove in.

Eleanor stuffed her mouth full of three or four shrimps at once, each one dripping with the sauce. She overdid her enjoyment, trying to edge Tahani to let go control and try to keep up with her. Eleanor noted that this was a recreation of the best shrimp cocktail she’d ever had while alive. But, this one was even better; not a recreation, more like a perfection of the food. Before she could even swallow the huge mouthful she had already, Eleanor stuffed a couple more in, stretching her cheeks, and moaning in pleasure again.

Keeping an eye on Tahani, she saw the woman start off slowly, nibbling at the cream puff she had. Eleanor saw Tahani’s face relax into bliss as she chewed and swallowed the delectable confection. Eleanor saw that apparently, the puff was just as much better than the original as her own shrimp cocktail.

Without thinking, Tahani reached for a macaron, then another with her other hand. One after the other, Tahani put both in her mouth, chewing in ecstasy, eyes closed, savoring the sublime flavor, so much more intense than what she remembered from Paris. But still, she only put one in her mouth at a time. Eleanor couldn’t wait any longer.

Smiling openly, she grabbed another handful of the macarons. Not for herself; as soon as Tahani had swallowed the sugary mouthful, Eleanor said, “here, try these,” and held them out to her.

Surprised, Tahani stared at Eleanor. “Um,” she stammered. “Okay?”

Eleanor held the handsful of cookies closer to Tahani’s mouth. Throwing away caution, and even good sense, Tahani opened her mouth and Eleanor fed her the macarons one after the other. Not too fast (not yet), she kept the pace at Tahani’s comfort level. One after the other, Tahani happily ate each one.

Next, Eleanor took up two eclairs, covered in chocolate icing and fairly dripping creme out their ends. One, then the other, went into Tahani’s mouth and she moaned in bliss at the amazing flavors. Unconsciously, one hand went to her belly, rubbing it as she was fed.

Eleanor took more macarons, and fed them to Tahani quickly. This time, she didn’t wait for her to finish one before pressing (still gently) the next against her lips. Lost in the deliciousness, Tahani obediently opened her mouth and let Eleanor push a second, then a third, in while still chewing the first one.

Eleanor noted gleefully Tahani’s cheeks stretching to hold the large mouthful of sugary goodness. Still barely aware of anything but the delightful tastes and sensations, Tahani almost mindlessly chewed and swallowed, even with the extra effort it took.

Eleanor stopped even trying to identify what she was feeding Tahani. One thing after another, more and more went down the woman’s throat into her belly. It filled to capacity and began to expand as Eleanor stuffed yet more in Tahani’ mouth. Still not so fast, not so forceful, but firmly and steadily.

Finally, Tahani pulled back and opened her eyes. A bit disappointed, Eleanor kept hold of the last confection, but lowered it from Tahani’s face. “Something wrong?” she asked.

Feeling the new size of her bloated belly with both hands, Tahani looked almost accusingly at Eleanor. “You’re a feeder,” she said flatly.

“Nope,” Eleanor answered easily. “I switch. I love feeding and being fed both. I never had much time or ability to indulge on Earth, but in here? Why not?”

Tahani thought a little. Why not indeed? They probably couldn’t change much permanently, being dead, and in this Void, even less so, she suspected. Why not indulge a little?

“You like being fed too?” she asked. “Would you like me to feed you some of this?”

Grinning wide, Eleanor nodded eagerly. “Oh yes! Please!” She lay down on her back and opened her mouth.

Shaking her head at the weirdness of it, Tahani smiled back anyway, and picked up a plate of some kind of shrimp preparation. She didn’t care to examine it closely, but took the plate and a spoon-a large spoon-and piled a huge serving up and pushed it into Eleanor’s wide-open mouth. Moaning in pleasure, Eleanor chewed up the large mouthful and swallowed it, opening her mouth again for another. Tahani happily gave her one, just as big as the last. This time, she didn’t wait patiently for Eleanor to finish; she grabbed another big spoonful and held it up for Eleanor to see.

Eleanor opened her still-full mouth; laying on her back, nothing fell out as she did. Tahani basically poured the new mouthful in along with the old one. Not willing to lose any, Eleanor used her own hands to push the overflowing mouthful inside and to hold her mouth closed, to not lose anything as she worked to chew it up and swallow it. Gulping desperately, she sent the two spoonfuls down into her belly and opened again for the next.

One at a time, Tahani fed Eleanor spoonful after spoonful of various shrimp dishes. After a few minutes, Eleanor, her mouth empty again, said , “can’t you go faster? Please?”

“Um, yes?” Tahani took a whole container of shrimp fried rice, opened the top and held it uncertainly over Eleanor’s gaping maw.

“Yes!” Eleanor said. “Do it! Pour it right in!”

Still not really sure, Tahani hesitated. Suddenly, Janet held out a funnel to her. A large funnel with a very wide spout. “Perhaps this?”

Eleanor’s eyes lit up when she saw the funnel. Not waiting for Tahani, she grabbed the funnel herself and put the spout in her mouth, clamping her teeth on it to hold it firm. She gestured at Tahani, urging her to pour the food in.

Finally Tahani did exactly that. Eleanor moaned around her gurgling swallows, desperate to get all of it into her stomach as fast as she could. Tahani tilted the container more, using a spoon to push the rice dish into the wide funnel opening while Eleanor gulped the stuff down.

Eleanor’s eyes rolled back in her head as Tahani forced one dish after another down her throat. She rubbed her hard, packed belly and she felt it swell under her hands, bigger and tighter as she guzzled whatever went in her mouth.

Finally, though it felt too soon to her, Tahani stopped and looked down at her. With her mouth empty for the first time in nearly an hour, Eleanor exhausted and breathing heavily (not that she technically had to breathe at all any more, but she was used to that. So she did).

“Was that good?” Tahani asked.

“Oh my god, yes!” Eleanor panted. “I haven’t been able to indulge like that for years!” Calming a little, she settled onto her back and rubbed at her full belly.

In only minutes, both women noticed that their stomachs were a bit less tight. Eleanor figured that they were digesting. But so fast! And her experience with feeding led her to notice what else was happening. She quickly realized that she was putting on weight as her belly emptied. A glance at her companion showed her that Tahani, too, was blowing up, just a little, just barely noticeable, as she digested the huge load stuffed in her belly.

Tahani, less experienced, was more surprised at what was happening. Sitting more upright than Eleanor, she noticed her weight increasing and that made her notice that she was expanding larger and larger. “Oh no!” she said. “My figure! That was one thing I always had!”

Eleanor immediately sat up and looked hard at Tahani. “No, no! Your bod is even more rockin’ now! Your curves are getting softer, rounder. You look better. To me, anyway.” To support her statement, Eleanor reached out and rubbed lightly over Tahani’s new softer, just a little flabby, arms; ran her hand gently down her side to her tiny pot-belly, over to her spreading hips. “Oh,” she breathed, “you’re incredible. This is wonderful!”

Tahani began to accept the praise, and the massage, as Eleanor kept happily rubbing and kneading her growing body. With a quick sharp breath, Tahani offered, “shall we continue?”

Eleanor grinned. “You really want to?”

Tahani smiled weakly. “I don’t know about ‘want to,’ but I’m willing to try some more.”

Eleanor practically vibrated with eagerness. “Could I feed you again?”

Beginning to feel more comfortable with the whole thing, Tahani smiled and answered, “only if I can feed you.”

Eleanor actually clapped. “Yes! Me first!”

 

So began the second round of feeding. Tahani crammed serving after serving of whatever shrimp concoction she could grab down Eleanor’s throat. Eleanor happily, eagerly gulped down everything. And with the weirdness of the Good Place, and the Void, she expanded almost like a balloon on a pump. Tahani barely even paused, except once.

Eleanor quickly began showing the results of their endless feeding. Her stomach steadily inflated with fat, growing round and majestic. Her hips and rear too, swelled larger and larger, making a nearly perfect pear-shape out of her. Her rear end inflating pushed her bottom half up uncomfortably. With a fair amount of effort, and substantial help from both Tahani and Janet, Eleanor managed to sit upright for the first time in her feeding, and of course, Tahani went right back to it, continuing to blow up Eleanor’s butt ever larger as she kept packing more in.

Eleanor could actually feel her body rising as her ass inflated with fat. Not stopping, or even slowing much, her endless feasting (not that she really could anyway; Tahani was in control and kept up the relentless pace), Eleanor reached down behind her to knead her own swollen butt-cheeks as they filled out. She kept one hand there, and slid the other around her widening hips and waist to rub at her also-expanding belly. She’d always though, or hoped, that she’d be a pear, and now that she could eat more than she’d ever dreamed possible, she was ecstatic that she was.

After some time, Tahani actually wanted her own turn. Eleanor was only too happy to return the favor. Moving carefully with her new titanic ass, Eleanor gathered up as many confections as she could carry and instantly began stuffing them all into Tahani in a steady river of sugary pastries.

Like Eleanor, Tahani expanded visibly as she downed more and more of the sweets. Her rear wasn’t quite the size of Eleanor’s new asset, but to compensate, her bosom was inflating to gigantic size as more fat piled on.

Even while stuffing Tahani endlessly, Eleanor sighed. Of course, this little miss perfect would get fat making her boobs and ass bigger, while she herself only got a fat butt, belly, and hips. But, really, Eleanor loved her own growing fat and wasn’t upset about Tahani inflating either.

It actually was kinda impressive, how exaggerated Tahani’s new and growing hourglass figure became. Soon, each mouthful Tahani downed seemed to pop her bosom out just a bit farther. The plunging neckline stretched out as her breasts swelled larger and larger as more fat poured into them with each bite.

Soon enough, maybe too soon, Tahani waved her arms vaguely and Eleanor stopped. Tahani just sat there motionless, panting exhaustedly as she recovered from her massive intake. Looking down at herself, she jerked in surprise at the new size of her magnificent bosom. The movement itself sent waves rippling through the cleavage and mounds visible between the low low neckline of her top. The recoil pushed her back against her new butt, which she also hadn’t really noticed before. Straining to look behind herself, she reached back with both hands and stroked the new expanse of flabby flesh that met her touch. “Wow,” was all she could say.

Eleanor beamed. “I know, right? Isn’t it great? You’re a perfect hourglass shape!”

“A huge, bloated hourglass shape, you mean.”

“That’s what I said. Perfect!”

“You really are a feeder, aren’t you? And you’re a pear now. Your behind is tremendous.”

Eleanor actually squealed in glee. “I know! I’ve always wanted to be huge!”

Both women were still breathing hard, extra tired from moving their new massive bodies around.

“Whew!” Eleanor said after a bit of rest. “I think you’d look better bigger, but I’m a little winded to keep going.”

Tahani smiled gently again. “And I know you want to be fatter, but I don’t think I could do much more either.”

A subtle motion off to one side reminded them both of their third companion. Both looked to Janet, standing still and watching them with no expression, then back to each other, slow grins appearing on their faces.

“Hey Janet, could you feed us the rest of this?” Eleanor got out a bit before Tahani could.

“Yes, I can. Do you really want all the food inside you?”

Eleanor nodded quickly. “Oh, yes. The shrimp stuff for me, and the pastries for Tahani.”

“You seemed a little uncomfortable. Would you like soft cushions to lie on?” Janet asked. “Or something that will adjust to your changes?”

Both women agreed that would be lovely, and Janet formed two couches, each one tailored to its occupant’s distinct shape. As Eleanor and Tahani laid down, they ended with their heads near enough to each other that they could, with little effort, turn to see each other, and even talk quietly. They knew, though, that their mouths would soon be far too busy to talk at all.

Janet stood next to their heads, and reached for the food. Quickly, Janet began to speed up, finding a rhythm making sure that both Eleanor and Tahani kept completely full. Before long, they weren't even swallowing on their own any more; the next mouthful Janet jammed in just forced the last mouthful down their throats.

With the effort taken away from them, Tahani and Eleanor finally began to dent the enormous amount of food sill uneated. Their bellies actually started to hurt from the sheer fullness and stretched tightness, and they felt them growing worse. Both women cried and moaned through the massive mouthfuls, but Janet paid no attention. She knew, from her own viewing of their earlier exploits, that they both truly wanted this, and more, so she kept stuffing immense mouthfuls into them.

Thanks to Janet's help, both women managed to eat more in the next half-hour than they had in the two hours before. Their bellies visibly swelling with each swallow, and panting desperately, they both felt a sensual heat spreading from their overstuffed, distended bellies downwards.

On and on they went, Janet’s relentless pace speeding up as she got used to it. Being artificial, and in her Void, which she could control completely, she was able to stuff the two much faster than would have been possible for even the Neighborhood, much less with living people. An observer might have thought that Janet had grown 6 or 8 extra arms, each one moving at lightning speed to cram more and more into her charges’ gaping mouths.

Under such efforts, both Tahani and Eleanor swelled faster than ever. Each minute, each second, they swelled larger and larger. Eleanor’s butt and hips raced outwards, expanding not only visibly, but nearly a foot each second, raising her body more than a yard above her couch, and out to each side by more than the width of her upper body, sagging down nearly to the floor, and forming nearly straight-line cones from her ankles to her wide, wide hips.

As for Tahani, her breasts and butt ballooned just as fast as Eleanor, giving her an exaggerated hourglass figure that inflated larger and larger; or it would have, except her stomach was expanded almost as much as well . Her breasts were gigantic, ballooned to far larger than her belly of before Janet started on her. Her rear was just as massive as her bosom, raising her body nearly a foot over her couch, and out to each side by more than half that. Her legs were even wider cones than Eleanor’s, stretching from her puffy ankles to her enormous hips. Her belly was the only exception to her hourglass figure; it was bloated and full, bulging out from the front of her body farther even than her butt from the rear.

Hours might have passed, or days. The women were lost in a timeless trance of consumption, happily gulping down everything Janet pushed into them. Finally, the last macaron and the last shrimp curry was swallowed. At first, all the two could manage was to lay immobile, panting and recovering from the sheer effort of their last marathon of stuffing.

Eleanor still rubbed and stroked all over her new gargantuan hips, rear, and waist. She ran her hands up over her domed belly, forming with her swollen bloated bottom half nearly a perfect sphere with her torso popping up from it.

Tahani, just like Eleanor, ran her hands over her new massive breasts, with some effort, since they were pulled down by their own size and weight and partially held her arms down underneath their curvature. Even so, they were so mountainous that they rose high above her torso anyway. Her rear was just as large, balancing the bosom with its own size. Glancing over, she saw that Eleanor’s was far larger than hers, but Eleanor didn’t have the upper body expansion that she had. Keeping one hand on a breast, Tahani ran the other down her bloated side, and began stroking her own hip and rear, actually reveling in the soft vastness of her new figure.

Even knowing, or perhaps hoping, it would be impossible, Eleanor tried to stand up. Her new weight distribution made it very difficult, but somehow, she managed it. She rolled herself off the couch and tottered to her feet. Relaxing into the stance, she shuddered delightedly as her feet had to stay more than her shoulder width apart; her thighs were far too fat to close her legs any more. Her arms settled onto her wide wide hips, held up nearly halfway to being parallel to the ground. Running her arms over her massive bottom half yet again, she luxuriated in the sensations her massive hips and butt gave her as she rubbed.

Seeing her manage to rise, Tahani tried too, and with just as much success. Her feet were able to get closer together, but she didn’t bother to lay her arms on her new hips. Instead, she reached under her new massive bosom to try and support the extra weight. Experimentally, she hefted them, one in each hand--overflowing each hand, really. She noted with satisfaction how much effort even holding up one took her, and jiggled them, sending waves rolling over and over through the soft fatness, much to Eleanor’s (and her own) enjoyment.

“I can’t believe we’re still able to move at all, much less stand up!” cried Eleanor, both disappointed she wasn’t immobile, and pleased that she might be able to eat even more.

“I know! It has to be some weird thing about this Void.” After a moment, Tahani added, “now what? Do you want more?”

Eleanor grinned eagerly. “Always. But, I have another idea.” With a sidelong glance at Janet, she added, “how would you feel about double-teaming?”

Tahani looked over at Janet, still her usual figure. “Could we?”

“I can’t imagine why not.”

Janet, of course, knew exactly what they meant. “Would you like to feed me to gigantic fatness?” she asked them. “I would like that. I want to be just as fat as you are. As fat as you both put together.” Try though she did for naughty talk, it was said in a neutral tone, that really didn’t help very much.

Eleanor shrugged, sending waves rippling through her new immensity. “Well, she tried anyway.” To Janet, she said, “yes, we would like that. What kind of food do you want?”

Janet said nothing, just waved once again. Just as much food, stretching off into the far distance, appeared. This time, it was every kind of sweet dessert and candy that they could imagine.

Janet made herself a couch similar to what she’d made for them and settled in, opening her mouth. Eleanor edged as close as she could, with her cosmically wide hips and ass, on one side of Janet’s head, and Tahani got on the other, rather closer with her slightly smaller bottom. Though she noticed she had trouble even seeing Janet’s face with her new mammoth breasts blocking her view.

With wicked grins at each other, both women reached simultaneously for something they didn’t bother to identify, and both crammed them into Janet’s mouth. Eleanor, naturally, beat Tahani by half a second or so, but Tahani didn’t wait for Janet to finish chewing; she just shoved her handful right in along with Eleanor’s. That set up the pattern for the whole feeding orgy. Whoever got there first packed Janet’s mouth with as much as it could hold, then the other added even more, stretching Janet’s mouth beyond any sane possibility.

With a tight, sexy grin, Eleanor grabbed two more huge handfuls of food—she didn't care what any more than she had before, and without delay, crammed the entire mass into Janet’s open maw. As Janet struggled to chew and swallow it, Tahani added another, even larger, double handful and waited. Janet saw it and obligingly opened her still-full mouth for more. Tahani obliged her, forcing the substantial mass in and stretching the woman's cheeks impossibly huge. Eleanor, too, added yet another handful, further expanding the span Janet’s cheeks

Watching Janet strain to eat and swallow the astonishingly enormous mouthful, Eleanor felt the expected rush of heat. She grabbed another double handful and actually waited, this time, for Janet's mouth to nearly empty, gesturing Tahani to wait as well. Finally, Eleanor crammed it in, followed instantly by Tahani, bloating Janet’s cheeks even larger than before. A deliciously wicked thought occurred to Eleanor, and she set out to realize it, by trying to get Janet's cheeks to twice their usual maximum reach. Tahani quickly realized what Eleanor’s goal was, and eagerly joined in. Pushing more and more food into Janet's already overstuffed and straining mouth excited them both incredibly. Tahani could feel it herself, and could see Eleanor's eyes glazed with pleasure, even as Janet moaned in apparent pain from the agonizing engorgement.

As soon as even the tiniest space was demonstrated in their target's bulging and overstuffed gullet, Eleanor or Tahani, whichever got there first, rammed even more in. In fact, both rammed in bigger amounts that was swallowed, stretching Janet's mouth ever wider and fuller.

On and on they went, gleefully cramming endless hunks of massive foodstuffs down Janet’s gullet. Being artificial, she had no need to breathe, which was useful, as before long, Eleanor and Tahani’s stuffing came far too fast for even the simulation of breathing. Hour upon hour, they fed-stuffed- Janet full and fuller. They didn’t really notice, but no matter how much they stuffed into their victim, there was always more right to hand. Janet clearly was easing their efforts, so they could enjoy it longer.

Finally, the last of the confections was shoved into Janet’s gullet. She visibly struggled to chew and swallow it. Panting from their sustained efforts, Eleanor and Tahani both waddled backwards to gaze on their masterpiece.

Janet was impossibly massive, her body rivalling even Eleanor and Tahani’s new girth, with every part of her body bloated and swollen, exaggerated beyond belief. Her belly was truly enormous, billowing out far to either side of her torso, and falling forward in a cascade of fat, reaching a full three feet in above her, and spilling down off of her couch, spreading a foot or more across the floor. She couldn’t even walk anymore; her legs were now so vastly engorged that even if they could hold up her impossible weight, they would be unable to move past each other. Her arms, also, were far too fat to move; she could barely even twitch her bloated fingers.

Keeping up the appearance, Janet’s voice was muffled and hard to understand through the pounds of fat billowing out her cheeks and neck. “Did that satisfy you?” She mumbled through the encasing fat.

Eleanor sighed. “Oh, god, yes. That was amazing!”

Tahani nodded. “Yes, that was actually quite enjoyable. Thank you.”  
Janet said, “you’re very welcome, Tahani.”  
With a loving glance, Tahani corrected the simulation. “I was talking to Eleanor.”

In answer, Eleanor just struggled to get her arms around Tahani for a hug. They both shuddered lustfully when they realized neither one could reach even halfway around the other’s new gargantuan bodies.


End file.
